Percy Jackson and the Olympian War
by MeerkatMan11
Summary: Percy Jackson story. Percy is killed by an Olympian. This drives a wedge between the council as well as the camps and campers. Lots of battles. Rated T to be safe. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this PJO fanfic.**

 **Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I LOVE MEERKATS.**

 **2nd Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except for: Angela and Jack, and possibly unnamed characters. Enjoy!**

 **Leo** **POV**

Percy Jackson dead. Leo couldn't believe it. And to fall to a mere dracaena. Percy had been fighting one minute and lying on the ground bleeding out the next. The Apollo campers had tried to help him but he was already to far gone. His last word had been: 'Annabeth'. Then he died. Nobody had told Annabeth yet.

 **Annabeth POV**

I saw the people who had left to fight a horde of dracaena return. Where was Percy? As if in answer to my thoughts, Chiron trotted up to me. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. Percy is dead" he said solemnly. I opened my mouth in disbelief. Then broke down sobbing, as I could tell Chiron was telling the truth. I ran to the arena and grabbed a knife, ready to end it all then and there. But Jason and Piper came up behind me and pulled the weapon out of my hands. I sobbed harder. "Don't worry," said Piper, "well get Percy back".

 **Nico POV**

Then, as I walked alone in the underworld I saw a soul that was obviously was in the wrong place. I went up to it. It was Percy. I stared in shock. Percy said, "Please take me back to Annabeth". "The dracaena was being controlled by a god". "One of the Olympians"." I could sense it." I asked him to explain and he did. So I grabbed him and shadow travelled back to Hades palace.

"Who was it Percy?" I asked with Hades listening behind me. "It was- Zeus" he muttered spitefully, "I could sense him". Hades immediately called Hermes to tell Poseidon. "But deliver it, errr, maybe without blaming anyone" said my father. 10 minutes later Poseidon had slain Zeus and then been destroyed by Hera herself. And so the Olympian war commenced. Aphrodite, Ares, Hera, Zeus and Dionysus on one side and Hephaestus, Artemis, Poseidon and Athena on the other. The other Major gods were neutral.

 **No ones but history's POV**

And so the gods decimated each other till all major fighters but Artemis and Aphrodite had been slain. Meanwhile while this had been happening...

 **Annabeth's POV**

I sliced my sword across Jason's throat. "Nooooooo!" Piper screamed as she was now brutally stabbed to death by Connor Stole. Travis's body lay lifeless on the deck of the ship, while Clarisse, his killer fought off Butch from Iris cabin, Jack from Nike (victory) cabin and Angela from Tyche (luck) cabin. Leo lay still, stabbed several times but with burned Ares campers bodies lying around him. Pollux stood over Malcom's broken body, covered in blood. The neutral campers stood around staring in shock. Jason was dead. Good. I charged next at Pollux, screaming at him for killing Malcom. I impaled him on my knife and jerked my blade through his gut. He choked and coughed up blood. I violently ripped my blade out of him, and turned just in time to stab a charging Aphrodite camper in stomach. She groaned and dropped to the ground. I now looked around again. Clarisse had finally been killed, although at the expense of Jack. Frank was the only other 'Enemy', but he had fortunately defected to our side. I saw a bleeding and groaning Ares camper roll over. I sliced his head off. I would do anything to get Percy back.

 **How do you like it so far?**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Please review and give me any suggestions for continuation of plot or character names.

Thanks.

Thanks to my cousin who gave me the name Greg.

 **Angela POV**

We dumped the traitors bodies over the side of the Argo III. It was messy work with severed limbs and other body parts all over the deck. We found several live traitors that had been knocked out, and we dumped there bodies overboard all the same. That scum didn't deserve any better. They had killed my two brothers, Harry and George. After we completed the messy job of wiping the deck, we went downstairs to wash the blood off ourselves. I had finished off Clarrisse, that psycho Ares daughter. I had managed to get in a lucky stab that finished her just after she sliced off both of Jacks arms. Poor Jack. He was dead before he hit the floor. 'Quit thinking about it," she told herself.

Two days later

Suddenly an alarm reverberated throughout the ship. A Hephaestus camper ran in. "Everyone evacuate"he said. "NOW!" he yelled as nobody moved. We all ran up the stair onto deck where everyone else was. Suddenly the deck exploded sending people flying backwards.

Massive splinters of wood had impaled the two guys ether side of me. This luck was so good. Then the ship leaned heavily to port as twin explosions blew off the starboard side. I fell overboard, but fortunately we were over a lake. Who was firing at us though? I luckily landed in the water. I looked up and saw the ship explode completely sending fiery trails of debris all over the place.

I swam to the shore and helped out some of my fellow campers- Annabeth included. As a group we ran to the forest and saw a Ballistae manned by some Romans. We ran in and took them by surprise. I stabbed a fat one and sent him rolling back over two more.

I barely dodged a spear and stabbed another roman in the gut. He screamed and I jerked my sword out of his body just in time to parry another Romans blow. I went low for his legs, but he blocked and swept up cutting my chin vertically. I stabbed and he deflected my sword away from his heart but it still got him in the chest. He sliced across my arm as I ducked and rolled, dodging as he swung at me. I grabbed another small sword that was lying on the ground and threw it blindly at him. Luck was with me. It hit him in is right arm, his sword arm. He screamed and dropped his weapon, grabbing his arm and pulling out the blade that had hit him. He blocked jerkily as I steadily advanced, until a spear appeared out of his stomach as a girl from Hephaestus ran him through from behind. Annabeth suddenly called out for the survivors to follow her. She ran into the forest and we followed.

 **Reyna's POV**

'Damn it' she thought as she walked through the fifth cohorts corpses. Why had that idiot 2nd cohort fired while the ship was over the lake? There had obviously been a lot of survivors if they completely exterminated the fourth cohort. "Commander," yelled the 3rd cohorts leader. We found a trail leading deeper into the forest. "Should we pursue?"

"No" I answered. "It will be a waste of resources. We will get them back for murdering Jason another day." I organised the cohorts with the first and second in the lead followed by the injured and survivors of the fifth followed by third and fourth. The sixth and what we had as the first volunteers of the seventh would march ahead and provide a path.

30 minutes after the sixth and seventh left, we followed.

 **Greg POV**

There were 32 of us Greek loyalist troops left, only 28 fit to fight though. After we set up the ambush we waited. I was an Apollo camper, so I was neutral. But that meant nothing in this brutal battle. As what looked like one and a half oblivious cohort walked past us, those of us with bows opened fire. We had 7 archers including me and every one got off three shots before the Romans spotted us. As they charged either side of the road the ran straight into our hastily arranged pit traps and sticky tar bombs. As they struggled to walk through the goo without falling into the traps, we shot them to pieces with our other campers throwing spears and the such. We retreated into the forest and met up with the people on the other side of the road. We ran further down the road for about two kilometres and I found out we had suffered two injuries. One from a thrown sword that had nearly scalped somebody and a stray arrow that had gotten a guy in the thigh.

We found another good spot and poured our last remaining sticky tar in three skinny vertical holes we dug in the road. The three best archers- Me, my brothers Tomas and Ludwig climbed up some trees and positioned ourselves best to fire at the three holes. A Hephaestus camper stayed with us to finish laying a small L shaped trail of the oil on the ground. As the cautious Romans approached we notched our arrows. As the first two cohorts marched right over the holes, all three of us fired, nearly vertically downward from the overhanging trees. We climbed over, jumped down and ran away, meeting up with the rest of the group further down the road. The Hephaestus camper explained that the when the fire lit in the holes, it would also light the L shape. This shape funnels the fire into a circular motion. A fire tornado.

 **Reyna POV**

I was not having a good day. As we marched down the road, we found our few survivors of the scouting cohorts. Then as we marched, 3 massive columns of flame erupted from the ground killing half of the first and second cohorts. Immediately after that the fire spread around and formed a tornado. My soldiers bravely didn't break and scatter, just as they'd been trained. They instead were all pulled to a burning death as the funnel sucked in the wounded and survivors, as well as the most of the second and a lot of the third. The fourth scattered as the vortex swung towards them and most managed to get out of the way. As the tornado swung away, I organised my motley survivors. The fourth was mostly fine and I reformed the first easily using survivors of the second. I had enough motley troops to reform another so I reformed the third. It was definitely not he best day I'd had.

 **My first chapter over 1000 words!**

 **Please review.**


End file.
